


Stress Relief

by littlebluetui



Series: Lover of the light [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Cheeky Harry, Cheeky Louis, Cock Warming, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Public Sex is Normal, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluetui/pseuds/littlebluetui
Summary: One direction is made up of Harry, Liam and Niall. With touring and recording and everything else that consumes their lives, the boys are stressed and in need of an outlet. Enter, Louis Tomlinson.orLouis is a willing sex slave to Harry, Liam and Niall, open for business for the boys every wish, in a world where sex is not taboo or hidden.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in a world where sex is not hidden away, but rather celebrated and takes places anywhere and everywhere without judgement.

Ten Hours. 

Thats how long Liam, Niall and Harry had been sitting in the recording studio listening to different bass drums and snear drums, and every other kind of drum you can imagine as they try to polish off the last little bit of their latest album. The boys were on tour, somewhere is South East Asia Niall thinks, in the midst of a rare 'day off' which roughly translates to ten hours in a little dark room. 

"When's Louis getting here?" Liam asks from where hes lying over the sofa, a guitar laying over his lap even though it's strings haven't been touched in hours. 

"Any minute now" Harry replies in a mumble, holding the headset to his lap as the sound technician continues to fiddle with the track. 

Louis was, for a lack of a better word, the boys sex slave. His contract called his position a 'physical relief professional.' It basically meant that where ever, whenever, any of the three boys wanted him, he was there for them to use. Louis loved his job and fuck, did it pay well. He got to travel the world with three men the rest of the world screams about, shopping at all the best spots and vacationing for a living. Louis had probably spent the day at some store, arms full of bags of unnecessary purchases. Harry had told him this morning, after fucking him on the kitchen counter, to have the day off and meet them at the local studio at 5.

Right on time, the door opens slowly revealing Louis with a little smile on his lips. 

"Bloody hell Louis" Niall laughs, quickly shooting up from his spot leaning against the door to help Louis with all of the bags he was carrying after bending down to give the man a quick peck on the lips as Harry and Liam looked on with amused smiles.

"Did you leave any left in the shops for anyone else?" Harry teases, watching the two lads set the bags down in the corner of the room, out of the way. 

"Ha ha" Louis says in a fake laugh, but the fond smile never leaves his face as his eyes roll. 

"Some of it is for you lot, I'll have you know. Don't say I never get you things" Louis says with a laugh, quickly looking through the bags to find different little items he had picked up for each of his lovers, savoring the way Niall, somehow seemingly innocently, runs his hand over his ass as hes bent over. Louis hand Harry a button up, silky top he found and both Niall and Liam some shows he thought the boys might like. 

"Thank you darling" Harry says softly, giving the boy a smile.   
"Now c'mere. Missed you" Harry adds softly afterwards, wrapping a hand around Louis' waist and pulling the smaller lad down to sit in his lap. 

"You still have your plug in?" Harry asks softly, his lips brushing over Louis hear, getting a quick little nod from the boy in response.   
"Good boy" He whispered softly, pressing a kiss behind the boys ear as he starts to work Louis's pants down. 

"Over the table. Theres a good boy" Harry mumbles softly as Louis quickly stands up and does as hes told, presenting himself to Harry as the other men in the room continued their work. 

"Careful of the buttons, yeah?" One the sound techs commented from his screen and Louis just gives him a smile. He opens his mouth to make a comment about how hes always careful, but all that comes out instead is a gasp as the plug filling his hole all day is quickly pulled out by Harry, leaving him feeling all too empty as the cool air of the room hits him. A whine must comes from Louis' lips, not that he notices, because he starts to hear Harry mumbling sweet little nothings to him as he sits back down, before guiding his only half hard cock into Louis' open hole. 

"Theres a good boy. Feel better? All full again" Harry coos softly, kissing the boys shoulder and wrapping his hands around Louis' waist. Louis loved this. He loved being full and loved being used by the boys. He hated to be empty. Whenever the boys were all relaxing or at a table or really anytime they were sitting, be it an interview or a meeting, Louis wanted to be in this position; his hole being used to keep his boys warm. It almost wasn't even sexual to him anymore, it was just a habit. He even liked to sleep stuffed full of one over his lovers. 

After being given a few second to get used to the feeling of Harry stretching him and a few little mumbles from Harry about how good he felt, everything goes back to normal, no one minding the two boys on the chair.


End file.
